someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Counter Strike 1.6 Corrupted Version
Last day, when I was chatting with my friend through an IRC, he gave me a copy of Counter-Strike 1.6 with many mods were installed such as new textures for weapons and more. Thinking that this would be the "cool" version, I downloaded the file that my friend gave to me in the IRC. It was a ZIP file simply named "Mod.zip", which was a relatively plain name. While waiting for a download, I took a nap in my bed for about 30 minutes, when suddenly a loud "ding" noise is heard from my computer. I looked at the computer only to notice that the download has been completed. Curious about what's inside the mod, I dragged the .zip file to my desktop, then opened it. What I saw inside the .zip file were just 2 files: "cstrike.exe" and "README.doc". Looking at the readme file, it had no text at all, nothing, as it if was a newly blank document. But, I noticed that the "scroller" at the scroll bar in the document is long, so I scrolled down through the document, until I found these words: "Thanks for downloading. Please just run the application. Mind the bugs, and corr" The phrase was cut down. "Mind the bugs, and corr...", what? I guess it was "mind the bugs and corruptions". I think my friend who is the owner of this modded Counter-Strike didn't even guranttee for the bugs and glitches in the mod. I then scanned the "cstrike.exe" file for viruses using my antivirus software (you don't say?), and it found 0 viruses, so I decided to run the application. However, once I opened it, I get nothing, but a window with the black screen. It stayed like this for about 5 minutes, when all of sudden, a flash of white appeared, thus taking me to the startup menu. But, it was all off from the normal game. The menu background (where it shows the two counter terrorists) was all distorted and garbled, so does the menu text. The background music, was just an audio clip of static. None of the options does work, except the first option in the menu which is an option to start a local new game as I can guess (since I'm a long-time CS player). It showed the "new server" dialog box, and it was messed up too, there was some red in the background of the window. Looking at the maps, there isn't any other maps, no "de_dust", "as_oilrig" and some other popular CS maps, replaced by the map with a strange name: null. I loaded that "null" map, and when it finishes loading, it appears that it was the de_dust map as far as I can remember, but the textures and the skybox were messed up. I began playing as a Counter-Terrorist and got spawned in the usual CT spawn area. There wasn't any weapons, other than the pistol, which had no ammo however. Looking around, I noticed that there were no computer-controlled bots. Only me, myself, as if I didn't select the "Include CPU players in game" check box. That was, until I saw someone after 5 minutes walking on the entire map. I held the "tab" button, checking if there was any other bots, but there is only one player, which is me, myself. I thought that the mind was playing tricks at me, until I saw him again just near the crate near the spawn point. It wasn't some Terrorist or a Counter-Terrorist, it looked like a hostage, but there was blood in his clothes as far as I can remember. He was holding a butcher's knife (which wasn't in the normal Counter-Strike) and was staring at me, doing nothing, but standing. Just as I walked to him, he began screaming very loud to me, making me jump out from my chair. Covering my ears, I began to ran from him, but before I can get far from him, he threw his butcher knife to my player's head, thus causing my player to die. As my player died, it made the death sound from Half-Life (that beep, beep, beep sound which is heard when you die in Half-Life) while the screen fades to black, followed by the words "Terrorists Win!" (despite the fact that there was no sign of terrorists here, except that mysterious "hostage". It stayed like that for 2 minutes, then all of a sudden, the screen began to deteriorate and melt as the computer began to burst to flames. Then I blacked out... The end. EpilogueCategory:Video Games After I blacked out, 4 hours after the "incident", I went back to my room only to notice that my computer was still there, intact, as if it wasn't even happened. I thought that this is just a strange dream until I find out that the corrupted "cstrike.exe" is still in it's directory, with an exception of the icon replaced by a blank "window" icon. However, when I attempt to run that corrupted "cstrike.exe", it showed a command prompt with the text: "cstrike.exe is not recognized as an internal or external command, operable program or batch file.". The file was deleted after it exits, leaving the old extracted "Mods.zip" directory with the only Readme.doc file, which was intact. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Counter-Strike